thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts (Endurance)
Synopsis Rick and the other survivors try to make a plan to escape Atlanta. Meanwhile, Lori debates on whether it's right to be with Shane or not. Plot In the Atlanta camp, Lori is helping Amy figure out which mushrooms are poisonous. Lori says she'll ask Shane when he gets back from hunting. Lori excuses herself and asks Dale to watch over the camp. She tells Carl, who is playing with Sophia and Lizzie, to stay in Dale's sight. Dale tells her not to go too far. While in the woods, Lori hears something coming her way and is grabbed by Shane. The two are about to have sex when Shane realizes she still has her and Rick's wedding rings on her necklace. She has a look of guilt before removing the necklace. They proceed. Rick and Glenn watch in horror as the walkers get closer. Suddenly, the door to their right opens and Allen and Daryl run out, Daryl shooting a walker with his crossbow and Allen hitting a walker with a baseball bat. Morales yells for them to get inside and they run in. As soon as Rick enters, Andrea grabs him by his shirt and throws him into the wall, pointing her gun at him. "It's your fault we're in this mess!" Morales tells her to leave him alone. The group goes into the store and look around for supplies. Rick asks how they're going to get out, noticing the walkers at the door. A woman, Jacqui, says she knows the old buildings have flooding tunnels that lead to the sewer. Glenn asks where it is and Jacqui leads him, both of them going down. Back at the camp, Lori is in her tent with Carl when Shane asks to speak to her. Carl leaves and sits with Sophia, Donna and Ben. Shane asks why she's been so tense about their relationship. She says she has a feeling she made a mistake leaving Rick there. "What if he was still alive?" She asks. Shane says he was on life support and it shut off, no way for him to be alive. He then says they were broken up anyway. "No, I was going to file for a divorce. I don't think I made the right choice, though." Shane asks what she means by that. She looks up at him and says she still loved him. Shane tells her he's protected her and her son. Lori says she didn't ask for him to. "I know you've loved me since high school, but I'm not sure if I love you like I loved him." Shane tells her to screw off and leaves the tent angrily. Lori begins crying and Carl comes in, asking if she's okay. She nods, wiping her eyes and telling him to go play with Lizzie and Sophia. In the tunnel, Jacqui and Glenn come across some walkers eating a rat. It attacks them, Jacqui hitting it with her flashlight. They run to the ladder and climb back up. Andrea is looking at a necklace of a mermaid. Rick asks if she wants it. Andrea says her sister's borthday is coming up and she loves fictional creatures. Rck says just take it. Glenn and Jacqui return and tell them there's walkers down there. Rick asks if they can get around the dead. Andrea says they don't attack each other, so they must not kill what smells dead. Rick and Morales grab one of the walkers outside and drag it in. Morales says there's a truck down the street they can get in if they could get to it. Rick and Glenn cover themselves with the walker's guts, much to Glenn's disgutst. They make a plan to get the truck and pick them all up. Daryl asks Glenn if he can handle that. He nods before puking. The two make their way down the street but it starts raining and the guts wash off. They make a run for the truck and break into it, setting off it's alarm. They drive it into the alley. The others rush in. Back at camp, Amy demands for Shane to let her go find Andrea and the others. Shane tells her to accept that her sister is probably dead. Lori tells him to stop being an ass. Dale tells everyone to be quiet and they all hear an alarm of the truck. Rick pulls it up and everyone but him and Glenn get out. Glenn says he should come meet everyone. Rick jumps out and sees Shane, Lori and Carl. He runs to Lori and Carl and hugs them, to Shane's disappointment. Co-Starring *Juan Pareja as Morales *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Maddie Lomax as Lizzie Morales Deaths None Trivia *Rick finds his family. Category:Endurance Category:Episodes